Five Nights at Frisky's 19: Dessi gains 1 Subscriber (Fangame)
ORIGINAL IDEA AND THE DESSI CHARACTER BELONG TO SPRINGTHING14. I ONLY OWN THE ANTAGONISTS AND MY CHARACTERS Overview (Just a game I made in my spare time. This game is owned by SpringThing14. Only the enemies belong to me) Dessi needs to gain that one subscriber that will surely make his subscriber count finally go to 68 million, however he choose to be online at a bad time. Bracer and Sharder unleashed cyber troops to destroy the human military's radar and systems so they can get the advantage. However, this means that the techno troops attack anything they find that can be easy to destroy, this means Dessi's subscriber count. Help him protect it as different cyber troops are after his subscribers! If the subscriber count goes down to 0, it's game over. Antagonists Nano-Droids Nano-Droids are a common cyber troop during the game. It is one of the many creations of Sharder. They don't represent anything. It had a sphere-like shape with a blaster coming out of it. It has a redish grey color with red streaks going across it, it has 3 spider legs using for walking as well as having a scope that has different features like thermal and night vision as well as a heartbeat sensor. Appearing in the beginning of Day 1, they are a common foe. They will start at the far side of the browser and will begin to march toward the subscriber count, only stopping when they reach the flag, to which they will begin to fire at the count. They do a decent amount of damage, but in groups, they can be dangerous. Be sure to take them out as quick as possible as they can come from the browser, the tab, and from other filters . They can also come in different size flavors, small, medium, and large. The large ones being especially dangerous. Flashettes Flashettes are another robotic foe introduced in this game. They are often the cause of "flame wars" Flashettes represent a jellyfish-like cyber enemy that has dark red and red coloring like the Nano-Droids. It has 5 arms that are equipped with flamethrower embedded within them. It has the markings on the Nano-Droids and has yellow eyes. Starting Day 2 and onward, these enemies will appear on the right side of the browser just like the other foes. They are a major threat if 2 or 3 are heading your way, as their fire attacks can cause your subscriber count to brutally drop. Killing them first will get you a great advantage as you only have a few Nano-Droids to deal with as if killed, Flashettes will fall and cause a small explosion, killing anything nearby. Advertise-Hers Advertise-Her is another new enemy introduced in the game. They represent obviously, ads. They have a cyber-blue color with even more blue hair, covering their left eye. They even wear an AD-Shield that they use on their backs. They also have green pincers on their heads. Appearing on Day 4, These girls prefer to be defensive rather than offensive as they use their shields to block Likes. Therefore, that's where the Dislike Blaster comes to play. Using it destroys the Advertise-Hers shield, but make sure to switch back to the Like Blaster as the Dislike Blaster will have no effect on them. They grow more smart and tougher by the day, including Nano-Droids and Flashettes. Two-Wielders Two-Wielders are tough enemies that are introduced later on in the game. They also aren't related to anything. They have an oval shaped hard shell, protecting them from Like blasts. They have two cannons sticking out of the sides. They have a large slot in the middle with both of its green eyes glowing. They have the same red and redder design like the others. Appearing during Day 5, they are the Juggernauts in the Internet world. Due to their tough armor, damaging it will be a serious issue as it takes 50 likes to defeat it. Their only weakness? Make them turn around! By shooting at a character behind them, it will get their attention and turning around, revealing that they have a hole in their back that Dessi can shoot at to defeat it with 4 likes. Protagonist Dessi Dessi is one of Jessi's many, many siblings. He is a very great YouTuber with 68 million subscribers. He looks like his brother, Jessi, except that he is a blue mouse at the age of 5, but yet can do amazing things that no 5 yr old can never do. Boss Battle: Cyber-Kraken Day 7 marks the final boss battle in the game. It begins with the browser battlefield before a robotic voice from above calls out "Standby, Cyber-Kraken has been deployed!" The camera will shift to the right to reveal the Cyber-Kraken on the right. It will roar at Dessi before the battle starts. Battle Description: Cyber-Kraken Ability: Able to summon allies for help. (EX. Nano-Droids and Flashettes) Toughness: Very High (10,000 HP) Weakness: NONE Reward: 200 Points Like Button Blaster: 50 HP (Equipped) Dislike Button Blaster: 70 HP (Equipped) Patreon Minigun: 100 HP (Uncommon) Subscription Cannon: 500 HP (Uncommon) Cutscene A cutscene will play after depleting it's HP to bar minimum. It shows that just before Dessi is about to defeat Cyber-Kraken, he founds that he is surrounded by a horde of cyber foes. He tries to stand his ground, but is shot in the arm by a Nano-Droid. He tries to reach for his Disliker Blaster, but is kicked back by an Advertise-Her. He closes his eyes as he sees a Two-Wielder came up and aimed one of its cannon at him. Just when he is about to be executed, a bright light shines. All of the cyber enemies look at and follow it, presumably to retreat back to their homeland. It than shows Bracer and Sharder looking at a monitor that shows a percentage bar that shows that 99% of the technology in a 30-mile radius has been destroyed. Bracer than speaks to Sharder. "Sharder, how many casualties did we suffer?" "About 424 cyber troops, sir" Sharder replies back "WHAT?! Track the source of this mass casualty rate!" Bracer shouted. Sharder than goes to a monitor as he tracks the source. It shows a small blue mouse cheering in victory that he managed to defend his subscriber count. Bracer than asked a question that made Sharder stop cold. "We wasted and nearly destroyed a perfectly good Cyber-Kraken to a 5 year old!?" Bracer roared angrily. Sharder stuttered at his question. "U-um y-yes?" He was expecting to be punched in the gut, but it never came. "Oh all right. I admire this kid's dedication and bravery for something he earned fair and square." Bracer said calmly. "You know what, where is his channel? I'll show his reward to him for defeating the amount of troops that nobody, not even those 2 pesky humans (Ashley and David) couldn't do. Sharder than shows his Dessi's channel, to which Bracer subscribed to, making it to 87 million. On Dessi's side, he is cheering about his victory and his subscriber count. Art of the Day Story: Operation Takedown Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Dr. Rosa called out to her siblings as she found some sort of blue paper. Rosa, along with her other four siblings, Dessi, Hailey, Jet, Billison, and Brandon, were scurrying around the kitchen at home like common mice when Rosa saw some sort of paper on the ground outside their house. "What is it this time, Rosa?" Dessi groaned as everytime they believe she has found something awesome, only to turn out to be another thing she needs for a medicine. The other 3 raised their eyebrows at each other as they were too busy doing other things. "No guys! I promise that it's something amazing!" Rosa said excitedly as she runs out to get it with her siblings following in pursuit. They found the paper on a mound of dirt that held it down like a paperweight as it swayed in the wind. "I wonder what this is?" Dessi said with curiosity as he picked up the paper. It had dirt on it, so it took him a while to clean it off with his mouse hands before he can read it. All of the other siblings started asking questions that started to annoy Dessi as he didn't know how to answer them. "Everyone, shush up!" Dessi yelled out, making the others go silent. "It's obviously not a treasure map, it's blue and doesn't have an X on it." Dessi diecided to take a closer look at it. He tries to search for any clues on what it is. But after having the paper for 5 seconds, Haliey suddenly grabs it from his hand in order to inspect it for herself. "Oh please, it's obviously a way to help save the ocean! We must save the whales!" She exclaimed. But the paper was soon snatched from her hand by Billison. "Ok, look. Being the second oldest in the group, I can probably solve this problem!" Billison said with a reassuring tone. However, for only 5 seconds looking at the paper, his head explodes in a comedic fashion. Brandon snatched the paper away from them as he had a cautious look on his face. "Guys, listen! As much as I want to find out what this is, we don't want to get involved with whatever this has to do with! "The younger mice groaned at this protective side of Brandon, because still being young, they still have adventurous minds. "Oh, come on man! Where's your sense of adventure?" Jet questioned. Brandon looked at him with an emotionless face. "Are you freaking kidding me, Jet?" Now his face turns to a combination of fear and anger. "Yeah! I want to see where this goes!" Rosa excitedly said. The other mice nodded in agreement. Brandon groaned in defeat as his vote was beaten 4 to 1. Dessi and Billison wrapped their arms around their older brother's neck. "We know that feeling, bro." Both of them said in unison. (Time skip to Chandlura City Forest) The younger 4 playfully run ahead the trail, unaware that it leads to a city they believed didn't exist, Crescent City.... Dessi didn't like this, he started having second thoughts about this. Jessi doesn't know that their out here, not even their other siblings knew where they went. "You still unsure about this, bro?" A voice beside him said. Dessi turned his head to see his older sister, Haliey. "U-um no! I'm fine! Just a little nervous, that's all!" Dessi lied as he began to feel a queasy feeling in his stomach. "Oh, well let me know if you feel uneasy about this. We will understand!" Haliey insisted. What caught Dessi's attention a little bit is for a split second, Haliey's eyes made a cyan blue glint. "What was that?" Dessi questioned. "Oh it was nothing. It's most likely the sun's rays deflecting on her eyes, giving it a different eye color glare!" Rosa said further ahead as she heard their conversation. Dessi thought about it, but dismissed it as Rosa was smarter than him. Jet was too busy daydreaming about being a pilot that he fails to notice a pink boot on the ground. No one payed attention to it until Dessi saw it. "Hey, what's this?" Dessi questioned as he proceeds to pick up the boot. The others surrounded him as they observed the boot. Billison was too fixed on his Praystation that he doesn't notice that he was straying away from the group. It was until the familiar sound of button mashing that the family would notice anytime stopped they took their attention off of the boot. "Billison? BILLISON!?" Brandon yelled out as his 10-year-old brother suddenly vanished. The other grew more afraid as the forest makes it difficult to find anyone far away. "This is bad! This is VERY bad! He was just here! Where did he go?" Dessi cried, on the verge of tears as his older brother could be injured or better yet.......dead. Dessi than heard a vehicle somewhere in the distance. Blinded by fear and shock, he ran towards the noise in hopes that Billison would be there. The others soon followed as Rosa puts the blue paper and the boot in her pocket. "Dessi wait!" Jet called out as Dessi kept running ahead of them. Brandon had a worried and afraid look as it could be humans, but they need to take whatever they can get. However, they were unaware that they were being watched by 2 figures, one dark red and one pink. After running towards the noise after some time, all while ducking or dodging rocks and branches. They managed to reach a bush that provides an overwatch of the area below them. They looked to see who was the source of the truck noises, albeit cautious to make sure they were spotted. They were shocked to see a large, dark grey, 4-faced robotic who appears to be guarding an army transport that was all dark blue with a few red streaks running across the sides of it. The robotic had a cannon for it's right hand. A tarp was covering the back of the transport, preventing anyone from seeing what's inside. This sent alarm bells ringing in everyone's heads. "Dude, they might Billison in the back. I'm going to check it out." But just as Dessi was about to leave to the bush, Rosa and Haliey suddenly grabbed him and dragged him back into the bush. "What are doing?! You can't let that thing see you! It's 20 times your size! It will squash you like a bug!" "And if that didn't kill you, it's going to blast you into oblivion!" Haliey and Rosa said as if Dessi was insane, to which he was by confronting this large robot. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt!" Dessi said proudly. The others sighed, but it was short-lived by what Dessi says next. "That's why I'm going to climb on top of that truck!" He was hit immediately by negative responses because they just heard him say he was going to get on the truck. They know that getting near the four-faced robot will result in their end. However, Dessi refused to believe that there was no way to save his brother, Billison. Dessi made a race walk to the transport when the others were too busy looking around the bush. They all gasp in horror as they saw their brother walking towards the transport....and the robotic. Dessi ran down the hill from where the bush was and gets to the bottom. There, he slowly walked towards the transport, careful not to alert the hybrid if it were to see him, however, what they don't know is they are dealing with an all-powerful Chaos Leader. Dessi got close enough to see the full extent of its design and structure. It wasn't until they saw it blink and still didn't see them to come to the realization that it was blind. Everyone got closer to the strange machine, Rosa suddenly had a sparkle in her eye. "I can't believe it! This is damage proof 2K5 reinforced armor metal!" She said while touching the hybrid's armor. Everyone else tilted their head in confusion. "Rosa, how did you know what armor it was?" Dessi questioned. "What do you think I do in my spare time! I don't have just medical books in my room!" Rosa replied back. As they were about to discuss what this could possibly mean, what they heard and happened next made all of their hearts drop. "Overseer, we managed to check the perimeter. Looks like signs of intruders because we see destroyed twigs!" The voice said, it had a calm and gentle voice. This got the robot, now called The Overseer, to look over in the direction of the voice. The mice realized that it was looking behind them, meaning that they must act quickly. Brandon quietly ordered his younger siblings to get in the back of the transport before they are spotted. As Brandon got into the transport as the last one, he could of swore he saw something pink in the woods as he climbed, the others were surprised that the Overseer robotic didn't hear them climb in. Gargling and screeching noises were also heard, meaning a third robot was with them. "What are we going to do?! We are stuck behind this transport, there are 3 robots that can easily rip us apart, and worst of all, there is no pause button to this situation!" Jet quietly yelled. The others quickly shushed him as they wanted to hear what the 2 robots and Chaos Leader were talking about. "We saw a few intruders, however I don't understand how they got past my psychic field." the gentle voice lied, making the mice's eyes go pinprick. They saw them. "Hmm, well if you didn't find them, than they don't matter as they have probably left the area by now. However, they better not come back, I hate familiar enemy faces." A rough voice said, presumably to be The Overseer. Gargling and screeching is heard again, meaning the third one was talking. Rosa and Dessi were covering their ears due to the high frequency screeches. "You may have there, my hybrid friend. Although, I doubt they would even come here." Overseer responded to the other robot. They talked for a few minutes, boring every one of the mice until one sentence caught their attention, a sentence they will never forget. "Hey. We have managed some sort of red stuff in the forest. It might have belonged to something or someone." the gentle voice said. "No.....no it can't be!" Dessi thought as his brother was the color red. "Did he get hurt or is..." Dessi didn't want to finish his thought as he might jinx it or something. Dessi looked over and saw everything have the same look as him, fear. (especially Brandon) Everyone's beginning growing afraid, did Billison get captured or....is he...-" Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a radio station came on. "UNIT 468! Return to base! Your guarding shift is over! You may now rest up at the theme park!" The voice on the radio said. The familiar gargling and screeching came back, once again Dessi and Rosa covered their ears until it stopped talking. "I agree, we should!" The Overseer said as they begin to get back on the transport. Everyone grew silent as they felt the transport's doors open and all three robotics get in and started the transport. They put it in drive and soon drove out of the forest. Everyone grew more afraid as they were being taken somewhere they never been before, making them homesick. "What are we going to do!? We just went from being rescuers to cowards in a second!" Haliey quietly yelled, her shaking making it obvious that she was terrified. "Be quiet! I'm going to check that small slot above us to see who are we dealing with." Dessi said as he pointed up to the said slot, than he stood up and looked through. One of their captors was all pink. She had a weird T-shaped body and her hair was a more darker pink. They assumed that she was the gentle voice. The other one was all dark red with a sphere-like body. They couldn't see the front of it, so they can't tell if it has a face. Everyone just stayed silent as they thought waited hours until they realized they have finally made it their destination as the transport finally came to a stop. All of the mice siblings waited so long, they fell asleep. Dessi was the first one to wake up. "ZZZZZZ- w-what?" a drowzy Dessi said as he groggly wake up to see his other siblings asleep. It took a while, but soon everyone was awake. "What happened?" Jet whined as he was interrupted of an awesome dream of flying. "Jet, shut up. We're here!" Rosa said with a hushed tone. Brandon was still paranoid about being in an unknown territory. He was worried about his siblings even more as they in a location they weren't familiar. This was worse than the time he accidentally bought a Justin Bieber CD. "Ok, listen up! We are in a overly powerful base, so hopefully we can find Billison and get of here." Haliey said out of nowhere. The others seem to agree to this, obviously. "But we must be careful. I don't want to know what might happen to us if we are caught. I care about all of you guys, I don't know what I would do with myself if one of you guys got hurt." Brandon admitted. The others felt tears fall down their cheeks as they come and hugged their old brother. After what seemed to be forever, they let go. "All right, I guess I will take charge now." Dessi said with a hint of determination in his voice. They opened the tarp to see what's outside, what they saw made their jaws drop... TO BE CONTINUED Trivia Made it in record time, 1 week! Two-Wielder is a play on words for two-wheeler as it has 2 wheels on the bottom. These cyber foes exist in both the Internet world and in the park. The twist is that Bracer is the 68th million subscriber. (If you can call it one) The story will be finished....Category:Games Category:Joke Pages